1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for generating a spam registration condition, and more particularly for performing a spam registration and a spam deregistration automatically based on a user's call log.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a user registers spam numbers, the user selects a corresponding numbers from a call log or a message list, then the user launches an application for spam registration. The registered spam numbers cannot be unregistered until the user performs a deregistration operation.
Children tend to randomly push any key when playing with parents' portable terminals. In some cases, the children may inadvertently register number as spam that is not intended. As a result, the parents may not be aware of this accidental spam registration.
Moreover, who are not familiar with functions of the portable terminal, may unintentionally perform a spam registration on frequently used numbers.
As set for above, the spam registration may be performed unintentionally. In this case, the registered spam numbers remains to be registered as spam until the user performs the spam deregistration to undo the spam registration process.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for spam configuration that can avoid accidental spam registration.